A Refreshing Change of Pace
by GeekaZoid420
Summary: Mini's view on Alo is slowly changing, and she doesn't like it one bit.
1. The Beginning

_AN: Set after Mini's episode __PS, I do not own any Skins characters, despite wishing. _

Mini's view on Alo is slowly changing, and she doesn't like it one bit.

_POV - Narrator_

Mini walked swiftly down the corridor. College was quieter when lessons were in session. She stopped outside the classroom door and took a deep breath.

"Be brave. You're being stupid" she quietly muttered to herself.

With a last small sigh she grasped the door handle and quietly made her way to her seat with her head down; for fear of catching Nick's gaze.

The class seemed to be in mid-discussion, with Grace rambling on as usual about something or other.

"I think it's lovely, the way we can all share our experiences; don't you think Rich?" Grace turned to Rich expectedly.

"Err, I suppose." He returned as they all exited the classroom.

"What about you Mini?" she asked

"What?" Mini wasn't really paying attention. All she was focusing on was Nick and Liv playfully touching each other as they walked down the hall.

Grace sighed.

Alo slung his arm over Grace's shoulder. "No worries Grace. I completely agree" he beamed.

"Urm, excuse me; get your own girlfriend" Rich forcefully removed Alo's arm from Grace's shoulder.

"I'll have you know there are plenty of women out there would _love _a piece of this" Alo gestured to his body.

Franky couldn't help snorting in amusement. "Whatever you say Alo" she said, a smile still playing on her lips.

"Fucking hell. Am I _that_ unattractive?"

"Yes, now shut the fuck up and let's go" Rich replied and he retreated towards the exit.

He was soon stopped by Grace.

"Are you alright Mini?" Grace worried expression made the others turn to face her.

She could feel the warm, salty tears trickling down her face as she watched a now embracing Nick and Liv, locked in a passionate kiss.

"I- I'm fine. I h-have to go" she turned a sped past the gang, too upset, and too damn blurry eyed to see where she was going.

Mini

Why would she do this to me?

Is this really what friends end up doing to each other?

Fighting? Stealing each other's boyfriends?

I wandered down the street. My mind swimming with thoughts of Liv and Nick.

Well, that was until I felt a presence of someone beside me.

Or rather something.

A large blue van cruised slowly to match my pace.

"Minerva McGuiness!"

I recognized the voice straight away.

"What'd you want farm boy?"

"Now that's just plain rude. True. But rude nonetheless"

I stopped as the van ground to a halt. "I'm serious. What is it that your here for?"

"Grace sent me. Wanted to see if you were alright" He popped his head out of the window, whilst resting his arms on the frame.

"Why couldn't she do it herself?"

"Because I offered. It's not exactly like I've got anything better to do. Besides, cheering up fair maidens has never been one of my strong points, so I thought now would be a good time to learn"

I had no idea what this boy was on. He continued talking even after I didn't reply.

"So, d'you want a lift then?"

"Where?"

"Wherever the lady wants," he grinned,

I didn't really want to go home, my mother was probably having sex with some new man she met somewhere.

He must have sensed the distress on my face and came out with,

"There's this party. Not too flashy, quite chilled. Maybe you want to go? C'mon, I'll even let you smoke some of my best weed"

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Where is it?"

"Over at Nicks,"

My face dropped. For a second there I forgot all about Nick... and Liv.

"Actually I have to go home" I turned and quickly started walking.

"Wait!"

I didn't. That didn't stop him following me up the street.

"You're an annoying little bastard, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment" he chuckled,

All I could do was groan under my breath.

"Look, if you don't want to come to the party, fair enough. But fuck it, I've got a bottle of vodka, a shitload of Bristols finest green, and no one to enjoy it with,"

Vodka sounded good right now. I gazed at his pleading face.

He leaned his head closer toward me.

"Live a little" he whispered,

I didn't want to give in. I didn't even like him or his weirdo emo friend. But right now, we had something in common. And he had something I required.

I sighed.

He grinned yet again, this time in triumph before climbing out of the van. "What are you doing?"

Before I knew it, he had walked around the other side of the van, and now held the door open for me.

"Your carriage awaits mi'lady" he chuckled again,

It was all I could do to keep from smiling.

My eyes fluttered open. I was in an unfamiliar room, which stank of cheap alcohol, and another unfamiliar stench.

My eyes drifted to a close again. I could feel someone beside me; something was poking into my back...

I leapt up.

There lieing with his face in a pillow, was Farm boy.

It was now that I made a shocking revelation.

I was naked.

_What do you guys think? It's my first story on Mini/Alo so lemme know! Thanks!_

_-Laura _


	2. Anger

_Chapter Two – I hope you guys like it! _

My eyes fluttered open. I was in an unfamiliar room, which stank of cheap alcohol, and a shit load of weed.

My eyes drifted to a close again. I could feel someone beside me; something was poking into my back...

I leapt up.

There lieing with his face in a pillow, was Farm boy.

It was now that I made a shocking revelation.

I was naked.

Shock buzzed through me, quickly than an electric shock.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, as the search for my missing underwear began.

I found my bra slung over the steering wheel. Yeah, I don't think I want to know.

I raced to get dressed, and snuck out of the van as quickly as my legs would carry me.

There was no recollection of what happened last night in my mind, but by the looks of things. It can't have been good.

Time passed quickly, and I was at College once again. Strategically avoiding farm boy all day proved to be difficult; seeing as I was in most of his lessons.

But I succeeded none the less.

"Mini!"

I jumped in fright.

Grace stood before me wearing a black and white striped dress, with red tights, and neatly buckled black shoes.

Her head tilted to the side, as if to examine me before she spoke again.

"Where did you disappear to yesterday?"

Oh no. She knows. All I can do is play dumb.

"What do you mean?" I replied, feigning innocence.

"You know, after psychology. I sent Alo out to find you; but either of you never came back."

"Err... I don't know what you mean. I didn't see him at all, I, urm must have missed him or something"

"How very peculiar. He was acting awfully strange this morning. Very touchy. I wonder what happened." She looked as if she had drifted off into space,

I was just about ready to make my escape, when the last person I wanted to see made his way up the hall.

He looked slightly angry, a sight that made my toe involuntarily curl with pleasure.

I wanted to slap myself. Hard.

"We need to talk," his said firmly,

"No, _we_ don't. Because there isn't anything to talk about," I retreated backwards, forgetting that Grace was still there.

"Urm, I'll just go and find Rich and Franky" she murmured, before hastily walking away from the building tension between me and the flame haired boy standing before me.

His eyes continued to bore into the back of my head. I felt slightly exposed. He spoke once again.

"Last night was..."

"A mistake" I brashly cut in.

"Well I would going more for incredible, but your way works too I suppose"

Incredible? Oh Jesus, This had to end. Now.

"I didn't know what I was doing last night. It wasn't me. So don't go expecting things; and don't you dare and even _try _to run your mouth. Because I will hunt you down. Trust me; you'll be picking chunks of that ginger mop out of your jumper for weeks."

He didn't appear to be phased by this blatant threat. In fact, he reacted the complete opposite of how he was supposed to. He bent his head and leant forward until we were so close our noses were touching.

"What are you afraid of?" he whispered,

I couldn't say anything for a moment. His eyes were too close for comfort. Luckily I snapped out of my trance, and pushed him away from me to put some well needed distance between me and the Farm Boy.

"Stay away from me," I growled,

"With pleasure _love_" he smiled sarcastically, as did I.

We both just stood in the hall, sneering at one another. Until he finally looked downwards at his feet.

I took this opportunity to push past him, and made my well deserved exit.

Not even bothering to sneak a glance back.

God, when did it all get so _fucking _hard?


	3. Avoidance

Three weeks passed, and me and Alo still hadn't uttered a word to each other.

Not during the school play, not at Liv's "party"; not even at his _own_ party.

Why invite someone you don't plan on speaking to? Men.

I kept telling myself I didn't even want to speak to him, that I didn't wish that he'd grin at me, or offer me weed every five minutes.

It had been going quite well thus far.

That had been until Grace had suggested that we all go out. A proper girly night.

It sounded perfect. So, after getting dolled up at Grace's , we were ready to hit the town.

Franky appeared to still be pining over our recent edition to the "crew" and Nick's older brother Matty.

Shame Liv had to get her grubby slut hands on _him_ _too. _Must be keeping it in the family eh?

Grace had deliberately dragged us all to this club, and we had bluffed our way in. That and Liv promised the bouncer a blowjob. Whore.

I had no idea why we were in this shitty place, jam packed full of womanizers, fatsos, and just plain losers.

"Hurry up Mini!" she squealed as I trailed after her to a secluded part of the nightclub.

I was still surrounded by a sea of people as Grace, Liv and Franky finally broke out of the crowd. I balanced on my tiptoes so that I could see her walk over to a table where she happily greeted Rich with a firm peck on the lips.

No men huh? Lie of the century.

I bet you could guess who else was there. Oh yes, Alo.

He was laughing his head off, at something Franky had said. Jealously hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was still watching them all, laughing and joking without me; just as Grace saw me and called my name.

Everyone turned to look in my direction.

Alo's smiled faded, but he kept his eyes on me. I needed a drink.

When I finally was released from the crowd, I was craving a drink more than ever before.

More and more shots I gulped down; warming my insides as they made their way down my throat.

After the sixth or seventh shot, a man on a nearby stool turned his attention to me.

I couldn't tell whether he was good looking or not, my mind was spinning in ferocious circles.

I could barely make out what he was saying, until he was so close to my face I could smell his awful breath.

"Come and dance" my brain slurred his words.

After leading me out on the dance floor, I felt the beat of the heavy base; my heart was pumping to the rhythm of the beat, not realising that I was dancing with the man.

He started to touch me, just on my hips at first, but then they slowly moved down to a more sensitive area.

I tried to pry his hands away, but I was weak. And he was strong.

"N-no I don't w-want that" I slurred,

But still his hands remained firmly in place.

"You heard the lady" another voice echoed from nowhere, comfortable and familiar,

I heard distressed voices, both arguing with each other in the back of my mind.

But I felt too ill, the room was spinning, and so was my head; and before I knew it, the darkness had closed over me.

My head was throbbing loudly, when I finally opened my eyes.

I realised now, I was once again in Alo's van.

I tried to lift my head, my gasped in pain as the throbbing increased.

All I could do was turn my head to the side, in which to see Alo sitting across from me; in a battered old chair.

"You had a rough one last night" he said, his face vacant,

"Yeah" I croaked,

"Had me worried for a minute there" he huffed, getting up from the chair.

I lay there in silence, unable to think about anything else but the pain.

He returned with a bottle of water in his hand, and two paracetmol in the other.

He crouched the my level "Drink this" he said softly,

I tried to sit up as much as the pain would allow, and gulped both pills without a second thought.

"You want me to take you home?" he asked,

I nodded. I needed my bed.

"Alright" he said cheerfully, and walked off to go and start the van.

I just lay there, waiting for the ache to subside.

Alo walked me to the door, his hand round my waist to steady me.

I fumbled with the keys, but quickly opened the door.

"You can come in if you want" I turned to him,

He gave me a sad look.

"Sorry, I best be off if I want to live to see another day, Da needs me on the farm"

"Oh, alright"

"I'm glad your alright McGuiness, I really am" he stroked my arm quickly, before toddling off back to his van.

I turned back to an empty doorway.

"Mum!" I yelled as much as my lungs would allow.

Big surprise, my mother wasn't home.


	4. Dumbfounded

_Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. It's part of the reason that I've actually updated!_

* * *

I sat on the swing. Listened to the birds flutter overhead.

It's getting harder isn't it? This life business. But the pain seemed to be somewhat lessened these past few days by none other than Farm Boy himself.

We were on speaking terms now and I couldn't help but feel a little happy. Just a little though.

Me and Frankie walked somewhat hastily to the library the next day, Matty had apparently needed to speak to her. Mess with her head more like. Stick to whores, it's what you and your brother do best.

It's not as if I tried to persuade her not to go, but she was a stubborn little cow when it came to him.

Whilst she trotted off to find him, I decided to make myself comfortable at a secluded table at the very back of the library and pulled out my clear nail varnish.

"Oi, Minerva!"

I turned in my seat, only to see none other than the Farm Boy himself lurking behind a bookshelf.

"What are you doing here?" she harshly whispered.

"Ah, trade secret love" he grinned, "If I told you, you might have to repay me" the boyish glint in his eyes made me roll my own.

Turning my concentration back to my nails, the chair opposite me screeched against the shiny wooden flooring.

"Concentrating awfully hard aren't we?" I glanced up to see his hands folded with his chin resting on them.

I didn't reply. I wasn't exactly angry with him, but where did he get off, Sitting there gazing at me expectedly, his overbearingly long legs taking up the majority of space underneath the table.

"Oh I see, we at the awkward, post break-up stage!"

My head moved so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. "We were never going out, Mr "hand me down" so whatever you think this is, put it out of your mind right now" I half yelled.

His hands defensively went up, "I was only joking, Jesus woman, no need to pop that vain in your 'ead",

I glared at him.

"I can't even remember what happened, for all I know we might have not even had sex",

He looked rather amused. "Oh yes, and we just happened to be naked too."

"Pure coincidence." I said dismissively.

He lent over the table so far, that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Trust me Mini, we had sex. Don't think I'd forget a body like your any-time soon" he whispered, his eyes smouldering.

Stunned into silence, I sat there dumbfounded.

He lent back abruptly and stood from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a bag of green with my name on it" he grinned one last time, and sauntered off through the book shelf's.

Fucking hell.

When did Farm Boy get so... _forward_?


	5. Behaviour

_AN: I don't own it so don't shoot me! _

* * *

I could stop thinking about the boy. It made me sick and excited all at once.

When I walked into Psychology that Monday morning, my eyes instantly gazed over to his seat in which he currently had his feet crossed on his desk. He was leaning back in his chair, whilst talking animatedly to Rich and Grace.

Grace broke from the conversation and turned to me.

"Mini!" she waved, "Over here!"

I was caught between legging it out the classroom to skive off the rest of the day and catch up on some well needed Yoga, or upsetting Grace.

Damn that girl. I grudgingly trudged over to where they were sitting, and as usual received a grunt from Rich. What Grace sees in that boy, I will never know.

"How are you?" Grace asked, "You haven't been avoiding me lately have you?" she added worriedly.

I could feel his stare bore into the side of my head and it was all I could do to keep from telling Grace that _she _wasn't the one I'd been avoiding.

"Don't be stupid" I replied pointedly, "Why would I be?"

"Oh it must just be me being silly", she said looking a little relieved, "It's just I think Frankie's gone off her rocker... she's been avoiding everyone for two days".

No doubt Matty's doing. "Why won't he just leave her be?" I sighed angrily.

"Why won't who leave her be?" Rich asked seemingly intrigued.

"Oh never mind" I replied quickly, I wasn't sure whether Matty and Frankie's meetings were public knowledge yet.

"OK..." Rich looked at me strangely.

Nevermind him, I had bigger fish to fry.

Like how I was going to avoid speaking to Farm Boy despite him sitting mere inches away from me.

Soon enough though, the lesson was coming to a close; and he hadn't uttered a word. I wondered what was wrong with him, but my thoughts were overshadowed by the bell ringing and the rest of the class fighting to get out of the door first.

I, caught up in the flurry of the moment, forgot all about the Farm Boy and he unusual behaviour.

* * *

It was late, around three in the morning I'd say. I was in bed, not sleeping so much as listening to the rain. Trying to block out my mothers constant giggling was proving easier said than done.

It was around this time that I heard it. A tapping at my window.

Leaping out of bed, I now saw what looked like rocks being thrown. Sticking my head out the window, I saw that oh so familiar messy head of orange hair and flipped.

"What are you _doing _here?" I hissed,

"Please open the door" he whispered back, "_Why?"_ I retorted,

"_Please_" he practically begged.

I groaned and crept downstairs to open the door. Upon clocking his appearance, my anger seemingly vanished.

His hair was messier than usual, his eyes red rimmed as though he had been crying, and his usual grin was replaced with a vacant yet childish look.

"Alo- what hap-" I stopped, surprised at my own words. I had just called him Alo. This was a slippery slope I was on.

But he looked so young, so vunerable; It was a right sight worse than his normal, chirpy, chatty self.

He hadn't seemed to notice my shock, or anything else for that matter, but after a long while he rushed forward to embrace me. I thought about pushing him away, but I didn't as I realised he was crying.

"Shhh, whatever it is, it'll be OK" I cooed whilst he pulled me closer, his quiet sobs filled the empty street.

I took his head in my hands and looked at his face. He looked shattered.

I pecked his wet cheeks several times until somehow, we ended up in my hallway, my legs hitched up around his waist, his muffled cries turning into moans.


	6. The Heat

_Hello! Yes, I actually used some lines from the show :3 But I still dont own it :/ Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Shit.

I hadn't slept a wink last night. Thoughts rolled around in my head so quickly I thought it was going to explode. I had crept out of bed almost an hour ago and was still currently staring at myself in the mirror.

Oh god. _Oh god. _What did I do?

The previous night came back to me in a splattered disarray of memories.

Alo carrying me up the stairs. Alo knocking over the lamp on the landing. Alo stumbling aimlessly to my room.. to my bed.

Shit, shit, _shit!_

I don't even know why I let it happen. _Again._ I mean, granted he was an okay guy, and you know, granted for a virgin he knew exactly how to touch a woma-

"Mini?" I turned to see Alo at the doorway, his voice thick with sleep. "What are you doing in here?" he said reaching up to rest his arm on the door frame.

I was too busy appraising his body to answer. The way his long Johns fit snugly around his long legs...

"Mini?" he repeated again, and I glanced up to meet the amused stare of the Farmers son.

The heat in my face began to rise, and I looked away quickly in embarrassment.

"Minerva?" A different voice called, "I'm going to the Black Dog with Tim so I'll -

I turned back to the doorway to see my Mother staring wide eyed at Alo, a grin plastered on her face.

"Oh, hello" she said, still grinning as if she were going to audition for the Cheshire cat. "And who might you be?"

"Aloysius Creevy madam" he said, returning her grin as he kissed her hand.

I think I'm going to be sick.

* * *

"Goodbye" was the first thing I said before shooing my insufferable mother downstairs.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well she was nice" Alo rambled as I found his cardigan and trousers and threw it at him,

"You need to leave" I gasped. I didn't have time for all this now, I needed to get to college.

"What?" he practically spluttered back.,

"I need you to leave right now"

He stopped for a moment, clothes in hand, and stared at me. It was an odd kind of stare, a cross between desperation, sadness and anger.

"Why are you like this?" he said softly,

"I don't know what you mean" I sat down at my dresser table and began to apply my make-up.

"Oh your so full of shit" he snorted as I watched his face turn cold through the mirror.

"Excuse me?" I turned towards his resentful face,

"There you go again, acting as if this is perfectly normal behaviour. You can't go through life fucking with people's heads _Blondie_"

I almost laughed at the pathetic attempt at the insulting nickname.

"I can't be bothered with your childish drama's now Farm Boy, unlike you I actually have _real_ things to worry about" Thoughts of Nick and Liv entered my mind, but I harshly pushed them back.

"And what's so fucking _special _about you eh? _Oh Blondie can't get her own way again,_" His voice mocked,

"Shut_ up_" I said through gritted teeth,

"What's the matter? Can't handle the truth? Why do you think your better than everyone? Because your not you know. Your just a stuck up, stupid little girl who tries to make everyone else's lives a misery just because your own is".

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, my hand colliding with his face.

He clutched his cheek, and turned his face back to meet my eyes. We stood there glaring at each other, breathing heavily for what felt like eternity.

I watched his expression change from seething, to one I recognized well.

It was only when his lips did finally meet mine, that I realized how I too was painfully aroused.

He continued to kiss me feverishly, his hands roaming my hair, until the light switch in my head finally came on.

I had to stop this _now_.

I desperately tried to break away from the kiss, using both my hands at full force to shove him away from me.

He stood, shocked at my actions and blinked.

"I don't want this" I whispered, my eyes trained on my feet.

"Bollocks," he copied my tone and I gazed up.

"You just fucking scared Mini" he cried, anger again present in his voice.

"Just go" I said,

He snorted as if to say "Your not serious",

"FUCK OFF" I yelled, my lungs almost bursting with the force used.

He chuckled without humour as he turned and trod down the stairs, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

_Please review! Reviewing will get more chapters! _

_-Laura_


	7. The Unexpected

_A big thank you to Allison! Your consistent reviews have been lovely! As have everyone else's! It makes me want to write more! So thank you all!_

* * *

Avoidance was something I'd grown close to in the passing weeks. Even if I had wanted to see Alo, he hadn't given me a chance. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of him for the best part of two weeks.

Avoiding Liv was also proving to be rather easy too. She had now moved on to her second pray -after she got bored of Nick- Matty. No guesses as to why Franky was in such a foul mood.

Not that I wanted to see him. So why did I feel so awful?

* * *

It was a Thursday, and as usual Grace was being her usual peppy self; honestly, you wouldn't think her weird emo of a boyfriend would have to patience to tolerate her. Or anyone for that matter.

But sure enough, he was there when she -quite forcefully- dragged myself and Franky to lunch.

Needless to say neither one of us were in the mood for her shenanigans, especially Franky as Nick and Liv were both playfully chucking food at each other on a nearby table. Franky squeezed a handful of chips so hard, they turned into a gooey mashed-potato mess.

"Come on, _Cranky _Franky, just ignore them" Grace said jokingly, earning a death glare from Franky for her new distasteful nickname.

She mumbled some incoherent swears, and turned her attention back to her pulverized chips.

I on the other hand, was taking a rather healthier approach to my repressed frustration. Staring down my water bottle as if it might spontaneously combust seemed to be helping.

That was until, Grace asked the dreaded question.

"Where's Alo?"

For fucks sake. Who cared? I was getting on perfectly well, without knowing "Hand-me-downs" whereabouts.

Rich looked back at her in mild amusement. "Oh he's probably entertaining his Bonnie Lass as we speak,"

My eyes flashed up instantly. "What are you talking about?" I gabbed.

"Yes Rich, what are you talking about?" Grace added.

Even Franky looked meekly interested, but all Rich did was smile and incline his head to something over my shoulder.

"Well I'll let him do the honours" I heard him snort as my own head unconsciously whipped round to where Rich's was pointing to.

There, leaving the food counter and starting towards us was Alo.

But he wasn't alone. He currently had his arm wrapped around a girl -a very pretty girl's- waist.

"'Ello all" he beamed when they got to us.

"Urm, hi Alo and.." Grace replied awkwardly,

"Oh sorry! How rude of me," he began and turned to the girl.

"Guys, this is Amy" he laughed, "My girlfriend."

The water bottle in my mind finally exploded.

* * *

_Sorry it t'was short! I just had to leave it there though! Reviewing is greatly appreciated!_

_-Laura_


	8. The Used

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for the comments! I kind of loose momentum when I think that nobody has read it, but I'm pleasantly surprised! This chapter has some free indirect style in it, which basically means it will be switching from 1__st__ person to 3__rd :)_

* * *

Murder me. No honestly, Murder me.

Who the fuck did she think she was anyway? Standing there, smiling as if she's some sort of bloody Saint or something. As if she didn't have a care in the world.

Grace beamed, and pulled Amy into the seat beside her, instantly chatting animatedly with her.

Farm boy, on the other hand, stayed standing defiantly; arms crossed, eyes trained on Amy.

Franky, now fully alert, looked to Alo.

"So… when did this happen?" she queried, her eyes every so often darting the Mini.

"About four days ago, Da' hired her to come help me out on the farm two weeks ago. Ever since then, well I can't keep my eyes of ya, eh' Aimes?" Alo asked.

"_Aimes?"_ Franky mouthed to Rich, he replied with a grimace.

It was then that Amy stood.

"Right, I'm goin' to the bog" she said happily,

Everyone murmured in response.

She had just turned to leave when Alo put his long arms around her waist, and rested his large frame against her back.

"Don't take too long" he muttered against her hair.

It was all she could do but giggle when he finally released her from his firm grip.

Mini felt as if she were going to be sick. "Excuse me," she grumbled through gritted teeth. Forcefully grabbing her bag as she went.

"Mini, wait! I'll come with you!" Grace cried.

"It's fine!" Mini practically growled, and with that she ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

They all were going out tonight. I, on the other hand wasn't.

It wasn't that I they didn't invite me, or I didn't have any money, or even that I couldn't be bothered. No, it was because he was going. It was because _she_ was going too. _They_ were going. _Them. Together._

I mean, I suppose it doesn't bother me _that _much.

But the truth was, I knew that wasn't true. I knew it, and I hated myself for it.

After Franky had cautiously knocked on my door, and practically begged me to come out; I had been weighing the pros and cons. I refused her of course, but that didn't mean I couldn't think about it.

I just didn't want him to think he'd got to me. Scared me off.

But I didn't want to sit there all night and watch Carrot Top and the Baby Seal giggling and touching each other.

I shivered at the thought of Alo touching her.

But I wasn't going to take it lying down. I'm Mini fucking Mcguiness.

My gaze travelled to my photo covered wall one in particular standing out.

I needed a plan.

I needed Nick.

* * *

_Sorry it was crap! It was more like a filler than a actually chapter :L hopefully I'll do better next time!_

_-Laura_


	9. The Idiocy

_This chapter only includes Nick and Mini! Sorry! But more Mini- Alo action in the next chapter! :)_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello Nick."

"Mini?"

Jesus, who else did he think it was, the fucking Queen?

"Yes, it's me."

"What do you wa- I mean, why are you-"

"I heard Liv dumped you."

"Well yes but-"

"Great, come to my house at nine."

I promptly hung up the phone. If I was going out tonight, I wasn't going alone.

I had to look my best. So I decided to wear a navy blue dress I had lying around paired with red heels and looks of mascara. I wanted to look nice, not like a street walker.

Nick was twenty minutes late. Typical.

When the doorbell finally rang and half past nine, I was greeted with a dilated eyed, mellow Nick.

"Heeeeyyyy! Mini Min Min Min" he drooled whilst reaching out to touch my cheeks. I forcefully slapped his hand away.

"Nick, what the fuck?"

He looked as confused as if I had asked him where to find a shelf in a supermarket.

I waited for an answer, but none came. My patience was sincerely wearing thin.

"Hello? Earth to fucking idiot?" I waved my palm in front of his face. Nothing. Not a peep. Just creeping staring.

"Oh c'mon let's fucking go."

Grabbing his arm and I dragged him down the street. Luckily, the club I knew I'd find them in wasn't too far.

* * *

As I waded through the crowd, Nick as my shadow; I spotted the group. Or rather, I spotted two people. One of which I hated upon meeting her just yesterday.

Trying to straighten up Nick's collar, I quickly glanced back to the them. We hadn't been spotted yet. Great.

"Min Min?"

I sighed. "What Nick?"

"Your lips are black Min" he giggled like a child.

I was honestly starting to wonder what on earth I ever saw in this imbecile. Him and Liv deserved each other.

"Why are we here Min?"

I knew exactly why we were here, but I wasn't going to go and say it out loud. So instead I settled for;

"To have fun."

Not quite sure what drove me to say that, but Nick looked rather pleased. I hate to think what his idea of 'fun' was in comparison to mine.

Plucking up my courage I yanked Nicks hand and intertwined his fingers with my own.

"Do you love me Mini?" he slurred.

I ignored his comment, and took a deep breath.

_Here we go._

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Please give me more!_

_-Laura_


	10. Jealousy

_Two chapters today! Thanks for all your great comments!_

* * *

My mind reeled as walked up to the group, my hand still firmly gripping Nick's.

Was this the right thing to do? Yes, it had to be. You know when you finally let go of a breathe you didn't know you'd been holding? Well, I didn't even get to that. I quickly drew to a halt only meters away from the table.

"Nick, you go." I pushed him encouragingly to our destination.

He looked confusedly at me. "Wha- where you going? Don't leave me Min!" he whined. It then occurred to me that Liv and Matty were huddled closely together chatting. So he was worried? Not about me, but about him -fucking typical. Well, he brought it on himself.

"I'll be back" and I turned on my heel and started towards to toilet, Nick's grumbles emulating from behind me.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat in that cubicle. It must have been a while because I heard someone enter. I held my breath.

"Mini?"

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. It was only Franky. I still didn't reply.

"Mini, I know you're in here"

I really wasn't in the mood for talking – to anyone. That was until she said something that peaked my interest.

"I know, you know"

Reluctantly I said, "Know what?"

"How you feel about Alo"

My blood started to boil, I threw open the cubicle door. "And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Give it up Mini. I've seen the way you look at him. And -I've seen the way he looks at you."

She was barking up the wrong tree here. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She hung her head and sighed in defeat, then slowly lifted it and gazed at me.

"You coming out?" she asked

"Yes, just give me a minute" I turned to face the mirror. She gave me a small smile before turning and leaving the bathroom.

There was no way in hell that I was going to let that ginger ninja and his little slag think they had got to me. No fucking way.

I reapplied some lip-gloss and straightened my dress before giving myself one last once over and exiting the bathroom.

* * *

The bass thumped loudly in my ears as I returned to the table.

"Mini!" Grace called excitedly. "Oh, I'm so pleased to see you! I didn't think you would come." She wrapped her dinky arms around my next and squeezed me tightly.

"Don't think I'd let you down, do ya Gracie?" I smiled and she beamed in return before returning to her seat.

Liv gave me a small look of acknowledgement, and Matty smirked. Arsehole.

Nick had passed out next to Grace.

Franky seemed pleased that I was there and so scooted over so I could take a seat next to her. On her other side was Emo boy, but Farm boy was nowhere to be seen. Neither was his girlfriend.

Careful not to sound too eager I inclined my head to the Goth.

"Where's your weirdo friend?" I asked as politely as I could manage. I could see a flicker of movement from Franky, but I ignored it.

He exhaled before tiredly saying "He's… occupied."

Grace giggled.

I could feel my eyes tightening, but quickly got hold of myself. "What do you mean?" I said the same polite tone I had used previously.

Matty lent in towards me across the table. "He _means,_ Alo's definitely getting a shag tonight" he pointed to a spot on the dance floor.

Sure enough, there was Farm boy, looming over that midget, his hands scouring her body whilst both were locked in a passionate kiss. Her hands weaved through his hair, pushing his face violently towards hers as if it wasn't close enough.

I felt ill. My stomach literally churned at the sight. But there was nothing I could do. Nothing, accept one thing.

"Nick." It came out more like a statement rather than a question.

There was no movement on his part, so I stood and tugged his arms upwards. "Nick!" I said more persistently as I slapped his face lightly to wake him up.

"Uh-wha-huh, Min?" he slurred.

I could see that everyone was staring at me in bemusement, but I really didn't care about that right now.

"We're going to dance" I said soundly.

"Urm, ok?" he heaved himself up and followed me out to the dance floor. When I placed his hands on my bum, he showed signs of being seemingly more awake than he was fifty seconds ago.

I hadn't drunk anything, and yet I felt increasingly dizzier. But I kept on dancing, grinding on Nick. We didn't say anything, he just breathed on the back of my neck so that the hair stood on end.

For a moment I thought he was someone else. Someone who happened to be dancing close by.

Someone who was heading this way.


	11. Tension

_Second chapter of today! _

* * *

"Mini? What are you doing?"

I glared at him but continued dancing.

He grabbed my upper arm and spun me to face him.

"Hey, get off her" Nick cut in.

"Stay out of this _mate_" I had never heard Alo's voice so cold.

"Or what?" Nick yelled and started for Alo, all I could do was stand there like a fucking headless chicken.

"Alo come on, let's go."

The twit had returned and she was clutching a very stoic Alo, who still had his eyes fixated on Nick.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever, before Alo finally gave in to the annoyance's pleas and turned to leave.

"That's right, walk away, chicken." Nick mocked.

It all happened very fast then. Before I knew it Alo had swung back round and forcefully punched Nick square in the jaw.

The crowd stopped dancing; the music cut out as Nick got back up and charged at Alo, tackling him to the ground like the rugby player he was.

I couldn't really see who punched who after that, like I said it all happened too quickly; but they rolled around on the floor like wild animals before a big burly bald man – who I can only assume was the bouncer said something along the lines of

"You two, _out."_ He pulled them apart, both trying to swing any last minute punches. Nick had a black eye. I didn't look at Alo.

I gazed around the room, Amy was sobbing into Grace's shoulder –for fucks sake, talk about dramatic? Franky and Rich were shaking their heads in dismay and Matty and Liv well they just looked shocked.

I had to leave. Right now. I frantically sprinted through the crowd to the exit. I seem to be doing a lot of running lately.

I wonder how much weight I've lost.

* * *

I decided not to wait for Nick, and walk home. It wasn't far, but the speed at which I walked elongated the process.

I didn't know what happened back there, and I didn't know why. Alo had punched Nick? I'm not playing dumb; I literally do not understand it. Alo had a – a _girlfriend _now. He can't just go around punching people that I dance with.

Who the fuck does he think he is?

I was so engrossed with my own thoughts that I almost didn't notice that familiar vehicle parked outside my house. My heart drummed.

He was sitting on my doorstep, legs apart, with each arm resting on his knees. His head was down; he did not look up, even when I opened the gate.

"You know you've really fucked me up" he said quietly.

I was outraged. "_I've _fucked _you_ up?"

This time he looked up. I could finally see the damage. He had a split lip and a bruised eye, bloody knuckles too.

"Yes, you 'ave."

"I didn't ask you to pull that shit in there. It's your own fault."

He snorted.

"You think it's funny? Ha-ha, one big joke? Well, that's great. Really mature. Move, I want to get in my house."

I tried to shove past him, but he stood up and loomed over me, blocking my way.

"_Move _out the_ fucking _way_." _ I snarled. He was really testing my patience.

"_Make me"_ he challenged,

I had no chance. He was a good measure taller than me, and obviously stronger than he looked to take on Nick.

I groaned. "Why are you even here? Don't you have a _girlfriend_ to attend to?"

He chuckled. "Why Minerva, if I didn't know any better, well –I'd say you were jealous."

"Just go away Alo." I exhaled.

He contemplated this before saying "What if I don't want to?"

We both just stood there gazing at each other, for what felt like a lifetime; our heads outwardly getting closer by the second. It was when I could feel his breath on my face when I finally whispered,

"Well you're just going to have to try aren't you?"

And with that I fiddled with the lock on the door before throwing it open and scrambling inside.

He stuck his foot in the door and glowered down at me through the crack.

"Don't keep doing this."

I didn't know what to say. So instead I settled for, "I have to."

"Let me in."

"I _can't_."

"Let me in Mini." I don't just think he meant my house.

Slowly, the crack in the door got wider, until Alo had managed the pushed the entire thing open.

He stepped with exaggerated slowness towards me, before embracing me.

"Don't." I begged. I'm not really sure what I was supposed to be fighting anymore, but I knew I somehow had to.

"You can stop me at any time." he whispered into my neck, giving me Goosebumps.

He continued to rub circles into my back and I fought with all my strength to refrain from moaning.

"Can you lift your arms please?" he whispered again, and I stupidly did what he said.

He removed the small jumper I was wearing over my dress, so that he had full access to my neck.

I gave a sigh. It was this sigh that snapped me back into reality. He had a girlfriend. I used all the force I possessed to shove him away from me. He groaned.

"Mini. Not this again." he scolded,

"You have a girlfriend. Or have you forgotten?"

He looked frustrated, really frustrated.

"I know that, but I-"

"THEN GO BACK TO HER! AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" The red mist had descended.

Somewhere, my anger gave me almighty strength, strength enough to push him out the door and slam it shut.

Staring at my hands, I saw they were shaking. With anger, with lust –I didn't know.

Being on the other side of the door didn't seem to deter him.

"Why can't you just be fucking normal eh?"

I didn't respond.

"I – I fucking _love you_. And I know you fucking love me! So just stop it OK? Just let me in, and we can stop all this. Please, just please."

My heart stopped.

_What did he just say? _

"Mini?"

_What did he just say?_

"_Bollocks._ Mini, open the fucking door!" He banged with all his might, but to no avail as I was half way up the stairs sobbing tears of half confusion, half mortification.

* * *

When the banging finally ceased, it was about two in the morning. My mother was out, so I was left alone –peace at last. I couldn't get his words out of my head. They kept ringing over and over. But I had to come to a decision –fast. College was tomorrow, but the prospect of skipping was becoming much more appealing.

This wasn't love, this was lust –or something close to lust. I had only felt those things because I was seeking comfort after Nick.

Did I though? Did I _love _Alo?

After hours of mindless pondering, I finally came to a conclusion. I think it's the right one, it had to be.

I had never dreaded a Monday so much.

* * *

_Thats your lot for now! Hope you enjoyed them, because I enjoyed writing this one!_

-_Laura_


	12. Defiance

_OMG GUYS! I watched freakin' Skins and I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! MY DREAM CAME TRUEEEEEEE AHHHHH! :L Thanks so much again for your AMAZING reviews , I'm not very confident in my writing –so they keep me going!_

_Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!_

* * *

You know that sick feeling you get in the pit of your stomach?

The one that churns your insides and makes you weak at the knees?

Well, try feeling that a billion times over. Fucking hell –I'm getting too deep for my own good.

As I marched through the double door entrance, I was determined. Nothing was going to deter me from my mission. Well, that was until -

"Err. Mini?"

I recognized that unforgettable irritating drone anywhere. I turned, and sure enough; there stood Grace's mong of a boyfriend. But what did he want with me?

"Yes, what?" I huffed, rolling my eyes.

He glared at me. "Look, I don't want to talk to you about as much as you want to talk to me, but Alo's my best mate so fucking –just fucking act like a grown up."

My first instinct was to walk away from the atrocity, he looked like hell incarnated –but then the reality of his words struck me.

"Wait, _what?"_

"Oh Christ, not you too. Honestly, when did _I _ become fucking Dr Phil?" he grumbled.

"OK, you're gonna have to start speaking English _Emo-boy, _because I'm not following."

"_Surprise, surprise." _he mumbled darkly.

I breathed, annoyed –and got set to walk back home.

"Oh god, Wait." Rich exhaled. "I know."

For fucks sake, did everyone? First Franky and now Valhalla. There seemed to be a lot of sodding _knowing _going around lately.

"Oh yeah?" I turned, my back facing the entrance doors. "And what exactly do you _know?"_

He started towards me defiantly.

"I know that you and my best mate have been secretly shagging – I know that he's now got a girlfriend, a prospect that seemed impossible before –I know that he dumped her last night after coming to mine at three in the morning in a fit of rage – I know that you've been sulkier than usual – and I know quite certainly, as does everyone I reckon, that he's miserably in love with you, and you him."

I blinked.

"Look," he sighed. "Why don't you just do us all a favour –just swallow your pride and tell him how you feel. Because, as much as I _love _playing matchmaker, if I have to watch him silently glare into space once more-

"I don't love Alo."

The words tumbled out of my mouth quicker than I had time to process them. They must be true then.

Richard –as Grace calls him- looked taken aback.

"Stop lying."

"Who's lying?" I crossed my arms over my chest tightly.

Richard stared at me bleakly.

"Look –

"No! No I won't fucking _look!" _ I yelled, causing a few students to turn and face me –we were, after all in the middle of reception.

I spat out every single word.

"How you, a greasy little wrist slitter, can stand there, and presume to tell me what I can and cannot feel! I'll tell you how I feel about your friend, and you can quote this back to him if you like - I have never, nor will I EVER, love that thing you call a person. He makes my skin crawl – the only reason I ever did what I did in the first place was out of sheer pity for the obvious poverty he's living in, boredom, and if I'm quite honest –I had a good laugh at him afterwards."

By this time, half the college had turned to speculate my embarrassment, I was after all, positively reeling, never before had the red mist descended so far.

Richards face looked pointedly disgusted with me, as was I – I couldn't believe I had said those things. It was true that I didn't love Alo, but I didn't need to add salt to the wound.

His glare was one of fury, which was until – he caught sight of something behind me, and his face softened into one of despair.

I almost didn't need to turn round to see who it was –but did so anyway.

He looked ashen faced, with dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing what looked to be his mum's jumper – in which he had cut the sleeves off. His hair was a disarray of orange, he always did say his hair looked better then he hadn't slept –he wasn't lying.

He looked exactly like Farm-boy, but shattered.

No words left his mouth, in fact there was no emotion on his face whatsoever as he casually strolled past me up the corridor.

Richard gazed after him, and brought it back down to me in which he sneered.

This wasn't how I had planned it to go, I was just so sick of everyone, so sick of myself.

I spun on my heel and hurried to the door.

"That's right, run away little girl –do us all a favour and don't bother coming back." Richard called after me.

* * *

I must have sat on college green for hours, because the clouds were darkening through the trees. I stood up, brushed myself off and started to walk.

I didn't bother going home. It wasn't home really; it was just a house with my stuff in it.

Instead, I went to the most unlikely of places. Liv's.

I needed to get fucked, now.

The house was familiar –I had been here enough as a child- her mum's car as usual was gone. Accept I don't think she was off shagging random men, she was doing her job.

I don't know why, but I let myself in. It was stupid – we hadn't spoken in weeks, and yet I still entered the way I used to –key under her mother's Venus flytrap.

The house was dark, but there was a light on upstairs –Liv's light to be precise, so I knew she must be in.

I wondered for a moment where her little sister was, but the thought rapidly left my mind as I saw a bottle of Bacardi, half drunk –with two glasses on the kitchen counter. I immediately helped myself, and started throwing down what was left. It was about my sixth glug when I heard it.

I quietly heaved myself off the chair and crept upstairs. The alcohol was strong –or maybe I was a lightweight- but I had to stop myself from stumbling on the top stair.

I could hear it clearly now.

Liv was moaning loudly, the bed springs were creaking like mad. Great, I hope her and Matty are having a grand old time.

I was about to walk down the stairs when I froze in my tracks.

"Oh _god, _Liv." He hissed.

The creaking of the springs increased as I made my way to the open door.

There, thrust down upon a compliant Liv, in all his glory, was Farm -Boy.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _

_-Laura_


End file.
